Stay with me
by Fabray-Lopez
Summary: Quinnton hates Santiago Lopez, he hates him so much he wants to wrap his hands around Santiago's neck. But what Quinnton Fabray hates most is that stupid crush he has on him. Quinn and Santana genderswap
1. Chapter 1

So I kind of got bored and I got this idea spinning in my head for a while it's just for fun and it isn't long. Maybe three-shot. The plot can be familiar with some other stories I don't remember which one but yeah. At first it went all different direction at my head but when I start to write down those ideas it kind of fit in to make it like that. I kind of wanted to try write in third person and I really don't know is it any good. Oh and it's kind of night here if something doesn't make sense please tell me

Warning: It isn't beted so there's probably going to be lot of mistakes.

The smut is going to be in other chapter or not I still don't know is it enjoyable enough so tell me if I should stop it with it.

I like criticism but not that one when you calling me idiot if you don't like the pairing! This is Quinntitago endgame and other couples may appear!

Stay with me

Chapter 1

Seeing Rachel dance with some other boy made him angry and jealous. But what made him even more mad when he saw who it was. Santiago Lopez. She was dancing, no ,more like grinding into his crouch. She was dancing with an enemy and he hate it that Santiago mange to steal everything from him.

He hated that this joker made all girls want him and he was nothing more than poor boy with a bad attitude and a leather jacket.

Some girl from his school traced her perfectly manicured fingernails across his forearm while whispered nothings into Quinnton's ear. Quinnton knew that Rachel was only dancing with another to make him jealous.

But she overstepped the line dancing with him. Quinnton knew that they both probably fucked each other. The way their bodies were flushed so comfortably, the air changing between them they had to be screwing each other. The sensual music and the intimacy between them killed Quinnton.

Not wasting his time he kissed a girl who was flirting with him. He put in all his aggression all his anger because if he won't he would do something that him and Rachel might regret.

"What the hell is going?" Quinnton heard Rachel's voice. He looked over Rachel's shoulder at Santiago seeing him looking at them curiously.

"Nothing," Quinnton said putting his arm around Rachel's small shoulders.

"You're fucking unbelievable," Rachel hissed throwing his arm away trying to leave.

"No, Rachel, listen to me," Quinnton pleaded jogging to the front of her.

"No, Quinnton, I won't listen to you, you humiliated me," Rachel said.

"I humiliated you? I'm not the one fucking with some skunk," Quinnton hissed narrowing his hazel eyes at her.

"Are you fucking serous? You're trying to change the subject! You're moron, Quinnton ,I'm done with you," Rachel said and Quinnton would lie if he said it didn't hurt. Two year dating made him care of Rachel. Sure there aren't always sunshine and daisies but all relationships are like this. Right?

"Where the fuck are you going," He said folding his strong arms over his chest blocking her way.

Rachel shook her head with and exaggerated sigh. "Home," She said trying to walk past him but with him standing on the doorstep made it harder.

"So what we're done talking because princess is tired of it?" Quinnton asked looking down at her.

"Yes, now get out of my way," She said.

"And again it's everything about Rachel," Quinnton raised his voice.

She rubbed her brows trying to ward off a headache.

"Quinnton, look we both angry and you're drunk, why don't we talk tomorrow," Rachel said.

"No. I want talk now," He said stubbornly swinging from side to side.

"We both are going to say something we might regret," She said.

"At least we would start to talk," Quinnton muttered.

Rachel pinched her lips together.

"You shoved your tongue into some girls mouth," Rachel finally broke the silent, blinking away the tears.

"So what? It doesn't mean a shit," Quinnton said throwing his hands in the air.

"It doesn't mean anything? It means to me a lot cause you're my fucking boyfriend," Rachel poked his shoulder with her finger. He wanted to wince and rub it to ease the pain not that he would admit that it kind of sting.

"Be glad that it was only a kiss," He murmured. SMACK! The impact from the tiny diva was so hard that Quinnton's head turned to the side. He breathed deeply through his nose. The small brunette tried to storm past him again but Quinnton harshly grabbed her forearms. He squeezed it digging his fingers into her skin.

"Quinnton, let me go," Rachel whimpered looking up at him.

"Why? You're my girlfriend I can do anything I want with you," He hissed grabbed her chin and kissed her lips. The only emotions his felt right now was anger, the kiss did nothing to him. He closed his eyes tightly trying to feel something.

"Quinnton," Rachel said trying to push him away.

"I can fuck my girlfriend right here right now," He hissed.

"You hurting me," Rachel said making him froze. He didn't even realise that he was squeezing her arms even more.

"I'm... I'm so sorry..." He said shocked with himself.

"Rachel," They both looked at Santiago. " Are you alright?" The bad boy asked.

"Can you drive me home," Rachel asked and Quinnton couldn't believe it.

"I won't let you go with this skunk," Quinnton said clenching his jaw not letting her go.

"Quinnton," Rachel whimpered.

"I think you should get home too," Santiago said.

"Shut the fuck up," Quinnton hissed at him.

"Look, dude, we all need to sleep it off, you can be hysteric when you're home," Santiago said.

"If you go with him now we're over," Quinnton said. Rachel opened her mouth disbelieve in her eyes. He released her but still glared at Santiago.

"You know what? Fine we're over," Rachel said storming away and Santiago fast on her heels.

Quinnton cursed under his breath. They are fucking power couple . Monday everybody are going to talk about it. And the fact that so many students saw Rachel with Santiago will make him popularity decrease.

He shrugged his shoulders he will deal with it tomorrow and by monday there is going to be no drama. He nodded to himself and went to look for some hot girl.

...

Rachel ignored Quinnton all weekend. The worst part was when he saw her and SANTIAGO walking in with his arm around her shoulders morning in school. Quinnton watched silently not wanting to believe his eyes.

Everybody going to laugh at him now. He clenched his fist. That smirk on Santiago face what really got Quinnton.

Quinnton stormed to Santiago and Rachel and he throw his fist to Santiago's face. The badass boy fall on the ground looking shocked. Quinnton heard Rachel's screams but he simply ignored her.

The school's hall became deathly silent only few murmurs were heard. Quinnton's blood boiled when a smirk appeared on Santiago face. Santiago stood up smoothing out his leather jacket the smirk never leaving his lips. He wiped the blood from the top lip.

"You're hitting like some girl," Santiago said. Quinnton's eyes flashed dangerous. He won't let some skunk to do this to him. He's ruling this fucking school. Quinnton's word is like a law and he won't let this idiot to be a brick in his way of ruling this school. Quinnton shoved Santiago's shoulders he's lips turned up into cruel smile when he saw Santiago hiss ,when his back hit the lockers. But the smile quickly vanished as the pain shot through him. Quinnton clenched at his nose looking at the bad boy in disbelieve.

"You're so fucking done," Quinnton said dashing towards Santiago grabbing handful of his white t-shirt pushing him again into the lockers.

"Whats going on?" The principal asked cutting their physical fight. Quinnton still clenched his shirt refusing to give up. He refuse to see that smug face.

"Nothing we're just chatting, aren't we, Lopez?" Quinnton asked glaring at him.

Santiago didn't said a word for awhile but then he leaned closer.

"You know, Rachel is kind of screamer," He whispered his infamous smirk playing on his lips. Quinnton breath in deeply through his mouth. He closed his eyes counting to ten. Don't kill that idiot, don't kill that fucking idiot, played through his mind.

"You, both, go to the nurse and then to my office," Principal said with his thick accent.

"Quinnton," Principal called. Quinnton looked over his shoulder.

"And those things she does with her mouth," Santiago whispered again and that was last drop to the bucket of Quinnton's patience. He threw punches aimless at Santiago, each harder than other. Quinnton grunted while hitting Santiago what anger him more was the fact that the self-declared badass did nothing to defend himself and attack Quinnton. He felt hands grasping his shoulders, probably principle or some student, who had a death wish. Fortunately to Santiago people mange to pull Quinnton back. He panted as Santiago moaned in pain. Santiago leaned his body against the lockers looking at the principal. He licked his lips, grunting as he pushed himself off the lockers.

"Lopez, to the nurse, and you, Quinnton, are going with me," Principal said grabbing the collar of Quinnton's jersey jacket and dragging him. Quinnton wanted to argue but then all the color drain out off his face. That fucker set me up, Quinnton finally understood. That moron set him up and now he's going to be so sorry for that.

"Sit," The principal barked as they walked into his office. Quinnton wanted to object it but he knew better to be silent than latter to be sorry because of his own temper.

"We talked about this, Quinnton," Principal said, he's dark eyebrows furrowed into tin line. Quinnton stayed silent if he gets suspended then he can say goodbye to football.

"It wasn't my fault," Quinnton said sulking into his seat starting to crease his nose with his digit. He flinched wincing at the pain. Santiago probably broke his nose. Quinnton should be in nurse office not that joker.

"You physically assaulted that boy, Quinnton," Principal said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"He started," Quinnton said he knew it was childish to act like this but it's his head or Santiago.

"I saw you pushing him in the lockers, Quinnton," Principal snapped, looking more tired then ever. Quinnton shut up, pursing his lips.

"Oh. Santiago Lopez it's good that you could join us," Principal said. Quinnton looked over his shoulder seeing the bad boy standing there. He clenched his jaw as Santiago made his way over them, sitting next to Quinnton. Santiago put his dirty shoes on the principal table, getting himself comfortable while putting his hands behind his head. Lazy smirk painted his expression. Principal opened his mouth ready to say something but he quickly shut it scowling at the both boys.

"I want you to listen me closely," Principal said.

"I won't kick you two out off this school for constantly getting into fights if you join a glee club," Principal said.

"No fucking way," Santiago said standing up ready to walk out.

"Lopez, sit down," Principal raised his voice.

"Kick me out I won't be in that faggot club," Santiago shouted.

"SIT DOWN!" Principal screamed. Santiago let out a painfully dramatic sigh but listen to the men and sat down.

"Can we better get suspended?" Quinnton asked hopefully. If he would join that joke off club he's already damage reputation would get even lower.

"No. Join Glee club and this incident will be forgot," Principal said.

"No, I'm getting out of this shit hole with you kicking me out now or other way," Santiago said crossing his arms.

"You both getting on the club or you both getting out off this school," Principal said calmly.

"It's fucking blackmailing," Santiago shouted.

"You can't freaking do it," Quinnton said.

"This school doesn't tolerate fighting, it's in your contract, I'm giving you choice, and you have two days to take your decision your both in or you both out," Principal said looking kind of smug with himself.


	2. Chapter 2

_Stay with me_

_Chapter 2_

The next two days Quinnton almost bit his nails off. Santiago didn't show up which means he ditch the school. Quinnton's parents are going to kill him when they're going to find out what happened which made Quinnton even more nervous.

"Pss," He heard and then looked to his right seeing Santiago leaning against the lockers with his arms crossed.

"Lopez," Quinnton said, surprised he's sounding kind of excited. Santiago chuckled and Quinnton wanted to hit his head seeing this smug face on Santiago's face so he quickly masked it with a scowl.

"What are you doing here?" Quinnton asked.

"Standing," Santiago said with bored tone. Quinnton rolled his hazel eyes.

"Look about... glee club," Santiago looked around whispering last words.

"You in?" Quinnton asked.

"No," Santiago said. Quinnton straightened his back ready to smash Santiago's skull.

"Easy there ,dude," Santiago said when Quinnton slowly stalked to him.

"Dickhead, you're going or I'm going to kill you," Quinnton threatened.

Santiago chuckled. "Whoa, I'm so scared," Santiago said shaking his head.

"Don't test me," Quinnton said shoving Santiago.

"Do you feel satisfaction touching me?" Santiago sneered. Quinnton was ready to throw back some comebacks but Santiago murmured something.

"What did you say?" Quinnton asked.

"I will go..." Santiago said this time louder. "But..." He added.

"I kind of need your help," Santiago said and rolled his eyes when Quinnton started to laugh.

"Oh my," Quinnton tried to talk but he couldn't stop laughing.

"Can you stop it," Santiago barked.

"Say it one more time" Quinnton said.

"You know what you can look for another school already," Santiago said.

"Fine, I will help you," Quinnton said extra loud, few students looked weirdly at them waiting for the breaking point.

"Keep your fucking mouth shut, being near you already bringing my badass points down,"Santiago sneered at Quinnton and started to walk away.

"Stop walking away," Quinnton said frustrating nobody walks away from him and Santiago do that every time. He jogged to him.

"I need your help with few things," Santiago said.

"What is it?" Quinnton asked.

"You will know it when I need it," Santiago said slighty smirking when Quinnton groaned.

"You don't make sense," Quinnton muttered.

"Dude, deal with it and fuck off from me, people are staring," Santiago said. Quinnton rolled his eyes huffing frustrated but he stopped and walked away.  
>xxx<p>

Quinnton and Santiago Lopez walked together into a choir room. Both slighty uncomfortable seeing everyone's stares at hem.

"Amm... Hi," Quinnton lamely breath out feeling embarrassed that those losers made him little nervous. He quickly glanced at everybody faces trying remeber their names. Finally his eyes stopped at Rachel. He glared at little diva with a sinful Cheerios uniform. He's angry because he has to be here and it's all because of her. He knows it's stupid to think like that but someone has to be guilty in this situation.

Mr. Shue awkwardly cleared his troth gaining all attention to him again.

"What can we help you, boys," Mr. Schuster said slighty smiling to them. Quinnton felt shiver running all over his body. He shook his shoulders quickly trying to shake off that uneasy feeling. Mr. Schuster always remind him of some pedophile, who likes boys...Jocks...

"Yo, we need to get in, in this los... in this club," Santiago said behind Quinnton sneering at them.

"Alright, but I want you to audition first," mr. Shue said.

"Can't I just be a tree and stand in the background?" Santiago asked.

"If he's going to be a tree I want to be a cloud," Quinnton said if Santiago doesn't sing he won't too.

Mr. Schuster laughed his creepy kind of cheerful laugh " Sorry guys but here we sing and dance as a team no background."

"A team? You Have to be kidding us," That gay boy said with his high-pitched voice. He's name Kirk or something.

"Kurt is right! is just Rachel getting all those solos and now with a boy toy and MR. Perfect here we don't have a chance" Mercedes said. So his name is Kurt. Quinnton knew that.

Quinnton looked at Santiago raising his eyebrows at amusement.

"I'm only getting solo because I deserve it and I'm not slacking like some of you," Rachel said doing those weird get with her hands.

"Guys," Mr Shuester started to interput.

"And I though we are crazy fighting for nothing," Santiago said chuckling at the end. Quinnton furrowed his eyebrows biting inside his cheek. They aren't fighting for nothing. They're fighting for staying on the top.

Students choosing what side they are. There isn't an easy way both boys are cruel using anything to destroy a person who stepped on their way. Not choosing your side is like your house is without a roof. Every rainy day you're going to be wet. Jocks loves slushies.

It all happened accidentally. It all happened after the week Santiago changed and started to ignore Quinnton. Quinnton was so busy glaring at Santiago as he walked, winking at every girl while checking them out, Quinnton slowly raised the slushy to his lips. And some idiot (it was Finn) smacked his back, wanting his attention, making Quinnton's cup full of slush splay on Santiago who was walking past him.

Quinnton really wanted to say sorry but Santiago pushed him in the lockers igniting Quinnton's anger. So next time Quinnton slushied Santiago (without Finn's help) triggering some reaction from him. Soon other students,mostly jocks, started to imitate Quinnton but they throw slushies on geeks, school losers. Like some fucking hero Santiago shelter them under his wings. Those outcast started to walk with their head high and who else and not popular ones had to do something. So no, Quinnton and Santiago aren't fighting for nothing. But Quinnton isn't really sure that they're fighting for the top. Some little part inside him is hurt that Santiago isn't his friend anymore. Not that he would say that loud but he was so fucking hurt that Santiago just threw their friendship like that.

So Quinnton tries to destroy Santiago. Tries to hurt him like he hurt Quinnton.

But he knows that deep inside he doesn't hate Sanitago. They all are growing up. They both made mistakes.

"So..." clapped his hands together calming everyone and getting their attention again. "Do you want to audition now or later," He asked smiling creepy to them.

Quinnton and Santiago looked at each other.

"Later," They both said at the same time.

"Alright then," Mr. Schuster awkwardly cleared his troth.

Santiago nudged Quinnton's arm. Their eyes met and Quinnton nodded walking to the top seats with Santiago behind him. He sat down first and saw a look Santiago gave Rachel. He's blood boiled again and he clenched his jaw, gritting his white teeht. As they say next to each other Quinnton felt almost everyone's stares. He crossed his arms sulking into his seat and refusing to look at them.

"So, Guys maybe tomorrow is a good time for you two to audition?" asked. "Maybe after the classes."

"Football," Quinnton said scowling.

"Of course Mr. Perfect here doesn't have a time for us peasants," Santiago commented. Quinnton turned his head shooting a dagger with his eyes to him. But he was surprised seeing amusement swirling in those brown eyes and not hatred.

"Well, I have time on the long break," Quinnton said.

"Good," said. After that Quinnton spaced out looking around the class. He threw few glances to Santiago. Okay, not few more like he creepy stared at his face and when Santiago looked at him he quickly turned his head. He knew that he was blushing at when he heard a low chuckle from Santiago he blushed more. He tried to mask it with a scowl. But the warm feeling in his cheeks didn't stop so he kicked Santiago's leg.

He looked forward when he felt a pain in his leg he turned his head seeing Santiago smirking. This day weird Quinnton out. They're enemy and here they acting like they're almost friends. There isn't a tension around them, no he doesn't talk about sexual tension like Sam and Finn likes to tell him, plus he isn't a chick or gay. But the air is cleaner and lighter around them and Quinnton likes that.

It feels almost like they are friends again and Quinnton didn't do that horrible mistake.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Quinnton sighed seeing the rain through his window. Days like this makes him depressed._

_"Q," Santiago shouted shutting his room door. He turned around seeing Santiago soaked, he's always lifted hair now are down because of rain, those drops from him are soaking his carpet. Quinnton raised his eyebrows waiting Santiago to speak._

_Quinnton walked towards his bed sitting down on the end._

_"Why are you nervous?" Quinnton asked. "Dude," He almost shouted frustrating seeing Santiago walking back and forth._

_"I'm not nervous," Santiago denied rolling his eyes._

_"Then stop pacing," Quinnton said glaring at him._

_"Fine," Santiago muttered walking to him and plopping down on the other side of Quinnton's bed. Quinnton furrowed his eyebrows it seems like Santiago wants to keep his distance._

_"Can you tell me what's wrong?" Quinnton asked._

_"I slept with Brittany," Santiago said. Something inside Quinnton broke._

_"Oh," Quinnton muttered._

_"And I didn't even enjoy it," Santiago said. For a second Quinnton though that Santiago is stupid he lost he's virginity to most popular girl in school of course and easiest one. The hardest is Rachel Berry that girl doesn't let boy come near her five metres distance._

_"Maybe she isn't your type," Quinnton said biting inside his lips._

_"She's everyone's type," Santiago said. Quinnton almost muttered that she isn't. Because she defiantly aren't Quinnton's._

_"Okay..." Quinnton mumbled not knowing what to say._  
><em>"Do you think something is wrong with me?" Santiago asked. Quinnton wanted to throw some gay jokes but he stopped himself. Lately Quinnton can't get those image of how would feel kissing Santiago out off his head. Maybe Santiago feels this same.<em>

_So he didn't wast a time. He quickly crawled to Santiago grabbing his neck and pushing his lips onto Santiago's._

_He's not gay... he just like kissing Santiago better. The way his tongue sliding around his, the strong hand wrapped around his elbow. Kissing girls never turn him on like kissing this bad boy. He isn't gay he only likes Santiago._

_Everything was going great, kissing his slighty chapped lips but that was quick to end. Soon Quinnton lost the connection with those lips._

_Santiago pushed him away quickly darting to other side of room. Surprised he looked over heavy breathing Santiago._

_"I'm not a faggot you fucking idiot," Santiago growled. Still dazed Quinnton blinked few times._

_"I..." Quinnton draw out not knowing what to say one second Santiago is kissing him next he's shouting something at him._

_"I don't know what you got in your fucking head, but I'm not one of your kind," Santiago said._

_"One of my kind?" Quinnton asked feeling irritation creeping over him._

_"Yeah, I'm not some fag," Santiago said scowl painting his face._

_"What? I'm not a gay," Quinnton said his hazel eyes throwing daggers at Santiago._

_"Are you fucking idiot? You freaking kissed me you moron," Santiago said._

_"And you fucking kissed me back!" Quinnton shouted._

_"That was mistake," Santiago said putting his hands on his hips._

_"Fucking jerk," Quinnton groaned crawling off the bed._

_"Stay over there or I'm kick your ass, faggot," Santiago shouted pointing his finger at him._

_"What scared you're going to kiss me again," Quinnton teased. He couldn't help himself the rejection he's feeling right now is slowly killing him._

_"Idiot, you were the one kissing me," Santiago said._

_"And you shoved your tongue to my mouth," Quinnton said smirking slighty when he took step forward and saw Santiago stiffen._

_"You're imagining things," Santiago said stubbornly._

_"I'm not gay," Santiago said as Quinnton took few steps forward._

_"With you denialing so often I'm starting to believe that you are," Quinnton said._

_"I'm not..." Santiago muttered looking away._

_"And I though I like to denial things," Quinnton said standing so close to Santiago seeing all the little details of his face._

_"I'm not denialing anything," Santiago muttered irritating Quinnton._

_"You know what get out!" Quinnton shouted._

_"Gladly," Santiago said. "Fucking faggot," He said. Heartbroken Quinnton means angry Quinnton. So he quickly grabbed the jocks collar and turned him around slamming his body to the wall._

_"If you tell this to someone I'm going to fucking kill you," Quinnton hissed pushing his elbow into Santiago's chest. The latino silently looked at him. He didn't said anything just pushed him away and quickly sprinted through the door leaving Quinnton with his thoughts._

* * *

><p>Quinnton hates Santiago Lopez, he hates him so much he wants to wrap his hands around Santiago's neck. But what Quinnton Fabray hates most is that stupid crush he has on him. Evan after all that time he hates that he destroyed their friendship. Cause Santiago was only friend he ever had.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_Stay with me_

_Chapter 3** Part I**_

"Quinnton, I need your help." Santiago said one day approaching him. Quinnton stood there with his head in the locker.

Quinnton pulled away from the inside of his locker."Wait a minute I'm going to laugh." Quinnton smiled at Santiago.

"Haha." Santiago sneered at him.

"So, hon, what's up?" Quinnton smirked at him. Santiago eyes went wide, he quickly turned his head to all directions.

"What the hell did you call me?" Santiago asked.

"Relax, idiot." Quinnton rolled his eyes. He liked teasing Santiago. He would like to tease Santiago more intimately.

Wait.

Quinnton didn't though about it...

Dammit. All the process to forget Santiago is gone.

He pursed his lips together. Santiago is going to be a death to him. "What do you need?" Quinnton asked his voice sounding dull.

"I need help in math... and chemistry classes" Santiago said and Quinnton kept looking at him his stare was blank. He tried. He. Really. Fucking. Tried. But those words flowing from Santiago's mouth made a laugh sprung out from his throat. Don't get him wrong, Quinnton isn't crazy or something. But those four little words coming from the boy, it was like some rare gem. Santiago never asked and now he's here standing near his locker, awkwardly shuffling his toes to the ground. Quinnton brough his hand to cover his mouth.

Now is Santiago turn to be awkward.

"You were scared that studying something will bring down your... Reputation?" Quinnton asked.

"I had some better things to do with my life then be in those classes, okay?" Santiago went all defencive.

"Yeah, of course, screwing all those girl." Quinnton said." What the fuck happen to you?" Quinnton asked.

Santiago looked at him conufsed."What do you mean?"

"You're not that boy you used to." Quinnton said." You actually put your education in the last place. I never though you're going to be so stupid to do that. But I guess that what I needed to expect. Being jerk, stealing away someone's girlfriend. Yup, you done your transformation to being a totally asshole."

Quinnton saw how Santiago gritted his teeth. Quinnton was ready to throw his body into fighting position.

"Whatever." Santiago said looking away. Quinnton softened his face features. See this not his Santiago. Not like his his Santiago... not his friend Santiago anymore. The old Santiago would fight him.

"We had a deal." Santiago said looking at him expectantly. Quinnton sighed. If Santiago doesn't want to talk then he won't force him.

"Fine." Quinnton shrugged."I think I can find some time after practise."

"Of course you will." Santiago smirked cockly at him.

That arrogant little shit!

Quinnton sighed. Santiago knows that he doesn't have much to do after school. All his life is spinning around the school. Santiago and Puck were only true friends he ever had. And now he thinks Puck is bearly his friend anymore. Noah took Santiago's side. He betrayed him.

And gleeks. Gleeks only there to entertain him. The glee club has become the best thing in Quinnton's day. There wasn't a pressure to him to be perfect. Not that he would ever say that, but those dorks goofing around and dancing made him a little happier. Being part of something like family made him feel less lonely. He didn't talk much at first or even smile, he was wearing a scowl everyday. He didn't felt the need to be angry or defensive, he didn't felt that need to strangle everyone anymore. But they still aren't his friends. Quinnton still didn't let his guard down. He's still that lonely boy surrounded by people.

"Whatever." Quinnton said. And that was it. The awkward silent surrounded them. Does he say something more? Ask maybe how's Santiago day is going?

"So yeah... Come to mine, whenever you'll have time." Santiago said scratching behind his neck. Quinnton nodded standing still. Santiago opened his mouth to say something. But he didn't. He shook his head walking backwards. When Santiago turned around his body collided with other. "Watch where you are going,idiot." Santiago snapped at Karofsky.

The bulky boy glared at him with a sneer gracing his lips. "Fuck off, Lopez."

They stared at each other. Another time Quinnton would leave it be. He would turn his back and ignore that feeling his chest nagging for him to step up and do something for Santiago. Santiago and Karofsky always hated each other. Santiago probably will be kicked out if he jab his fist into David's mouth.

"Hey, Karofsky, back off." says Quinnton. David looks surprised. The cruel smile creeps its way to David lips. He held his hands up in defence.

"As you say, captain." David says in such mocking way that Quinnton suddenly wants to pull out all of his teeth. David looks last time at Santiago before walking past him. Quinnton knows David has some plan. But he doesn't know what is it. Is it to take away his captain title? Is it to kick him out from the team? Or is it just piss Quinnton off more?

Santiago looked at Quinnton. And his stupid heart started to beat merciless fast in his ribcage. Quinnton took shaky breath. Santiago looked at him so long that Quinnton's hands started to get wet from the sweat. Finally, Santiago turned around and walked away.

What the hell was that?

XXX

Quinnton tutored Santiago when he found free time. He helped him and Santiago finally started to make efforts. After all those months being in the dark, slowly and steady Santiago brain started to work again. Catching the concept Santiago bearly needed him anymore. And Quinnton went almost crazy. Santiago often would sit close to him and Quinnton had to clench the fabric of his jeans so he wouldn't start reaching for Santiago's skin. Quinnton's stupid crush for Santiago was reduced but now, now he thinks he's falling all the way in love with the bad boy.

And what killed him the most actually was Rachel. He felt jealous because his ex-girlfriend had something he didn't.

He couldn't shook away that feeling like there's something between them. He doesn't know, is it the way Santiago looks at her or the way Rachel's smile is bigger. He saw how they looked at each other. He felt how much air shifted between them. His ego was hurt too. His girlfriend left him for a boy he has crush on. That's a little bit fuck up.

The next awful thing is that weather got worst, every day as the winter came bringing cold, like Quinnton's moods, it made him look even more like the ice king to the town. It changed from tolerable to killing everybody who looked at him with a weird look. His left eye twitching too much for his liking.

So now it's officially Christmas break. He puffed trying to walk home faster, his feet getting wetter and colder. His gloved fingers are frozen in this ridiculous cold. He hates this, he hates that his car didn't turn on this morning, making him almost late to school. Santiago's insane joy for christmas making him annoying. All that Santiago ask is what present he could give to Rachel.

"Hey, Q." He heard Santiago's voice behind him. His heart beated faster hearing his smooth voice. He turned around walking backwards seeing Santiago making his way towards him.

"Hi." Quinnton muttered. He smiled seeing Santiago with winter hat on his head, few deers on it.

"I though Mr. Perfect had a car, I remember someone bragging about it." Santiago chuckled. Quinnton rolled his eyes. He didn't had a chance to talk with Santiago today, maybe because everywhere he looked he was with Rachel.

"Whatever." Quinnton said again turning around and walked step by step with Santiago.

"Want to come over tomorrow?" Santiago asked. "We could play some video games. I could beat you like always."

"Why not, hon." Quinnton teased him.

"Stop calling me that." Santiago said crossing his arms over his chest. Talking about the school was safe topic to them so soon they started to talk about classes they didn't like it. Quinnton's heart ached when they walked closer to Santiago's house, meaning he has to leave him for now.

"See you later." Santiago said nodding his head and turned to his house. Quinnton watched as Santiago walked away. Maybe they are only frienemies but it's enough for Quinnton. It's enough for now.

"Santiago." Quinnton called. Santiago turned around glancing at him. But Quinnton didn't knew what to say. Is it to say that he's glad that they are friends again?

"You're an idiot." Those words slipped out easily from Quinnton's mouth. Santiago chuckled but didn't said anything for awhile.

"That did make sense." Santiago teased. Quinnton rolled his eyes starting to walk away.

XXX

The next day Quinnton walked to Santiago's house with new energy. He almost smiled all the way to him. Quinnton knows it's sound pathetic but he kind of happy.

Quinnton knocked few times on the wooded doors. He suddenly felt nervous waiting for door to be opened. Quinnton chewed his cheek's inside making a small wound in the flesh.

"Hey," Quinnton said when Santiago opened the door. The bad boy looked at him, his eyes looking wide like deer's in highway and Quinnton is confused why the hell Santiago is startled.

"Hey," Santiago finally relaxed his stiff posture. His scowl was replaced with a smirk. Quinnton quirked his eyebrow waiting for him to speak and let him in. The thing is that they still weren't friends. Yes they talk sometimes, tease each other (in not kind of way Quinnton want to) they seem like friends. But the problem is they are not. There still comes an awkward silent between them. Mostly because Quinnton feels like Santiago isn't the same boy he was. He isn't that goofball anymore who got on Quinnton's nerves with his mischief plans. He doesn't talk same. He's more aggressive with the toughest, largest and highest walls around him.

"So..." Quinnton scratched behind his ear slighty biting inside his cheek.

"Sooo..." Santiago awkwardly looked around.

"Are you going to let me in or..." Quinnton said.

Santiago shook his head opening doors wider for him. He step in through it. He took of his jacket handing to Santiago to hang it and then started getting his snowy wet boots off.

"Quinnton." That voice immediately draw his attention. He smiled seeing Santiago's little sister standing there. The girl grinned at him. Quinnton didn't got his other shoe off before that little girl sprinted to him. In time he caught her. He chuckled as the girl squealed into his neck as he pick her up.

"Whoa, kiddo, you grow up so fast." said Quinnton.

"What's going on?" Maribel, Santiago's mom, walked towards them. She smiled to Quinnton. "I though you forgot about us" She said dramatically. He laughed shaking his head.

"That's impossible." Quinnton said.

Santiago groaned. "Oh my god." He whined.

"Santiago!" Maribel scolded him. "So, Quinnton, are you going to stay for the dinner?" Sofía pouted at him giving her best puppy dogs eyes at him in his arms. Quinnton couldn't say no to this kid.

"Fine." He sighed. Sofía smiled brightly hugging his neck tighter.

"Just release him." Santiago said trying to rip Sofía off Quinnton. She released Quinnton's neck and Santiago put her on the ground.

"Want to help me with a dinner?" Maribel asked Sofía. The girl eagerly nodded her head walking away with her mother.

Quinnton finally could take his other shoe off. Quinnton smiled following Santiago to his room. Santiago's room was almost the same only more darker things was thrown there and there.

"Mi casa es tu casa." Santiago said walking to his bed and getting on his knees. He picked a box with the games in it. "Sorry, I don't have anything new."

Quinnton plopped on his bed inhaling through his nose, Santiago's sweet scent filling into his nose. "You know that's fine."

Santiago looked at him then back to the games.

Finally they found a game they wanted to play. They chose soccer. Quinnton laughed at the poor excuses that Santiago told him. Santiago cursed everytime that Quinnton's players made a goal.

"That's cheating." Quinnton whined when Santiago started messing with his controller. He laughed trying to push Santiago away.

"Fuck you." Santiago grunt out when Quinnton made a goal again. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Santiago pursed his lips. Quinnton raised his eyebrows and Santiago sneered at him.

And the moment came as they keep looking at each other eyes. The air changed. The sound disappered. What the fuck Quinnton screamed in his head. Why can't everything just be normal between them.

"I'm going to my grandparents for break for a little bit." Santiago said breaking the silent."And I though...I want to give you something." Santiago said he rolled off the bed and walked to his drawer. He picked something and threw it at him and Quinnton still dazed hardly caught it.

The watch was in his palms. All from steel looking expensive. Quinnton looked at Santiago. He knows that Santiago really doesn't have much. His parents struggling to make ends meet.

"Santiago." His name fell out from Quinnton's lips.

"Don't go all dramatic on me, okay?" Santiago said." I had save it up so enjoy it."

"I'm going to give you a sweater for Christmas, hon." Quinnton promised putting the watch on his left wrist.

"Listen here Mr. Perfect give that to me and I'm burning your eyebrows." Santiago threaten walking back to bed. The urge to hug Santiago was to much. He lifted his arm to embrace the bad boy.

"Ow." Quinnton hit Santiago in the last second.

Quinnton smiled at Santiago."Thank you."

XXX

To get something for Sanitago was actually harder then he though. What people even give each other besides the sweaters or socks? If Santiago was a girl it would be way easier he could just buy a big teddy bear, some necklace and perfumes. But now he's lost.

He saw a boy diva in the supermarket. Maybe he could help but before he could ask Kurt looked at him and smiled.

"Hey, Quinnton." Kurt said walking to him. Quinnton smiled softy at him. "What are you doing for New Year's Eve?"

"Are you making a move on me?" Quinnton joked raising his eyebrwos. Kurt stopped dead in his tracks.

"You think I'm that sloppy with my game?" Kurt put his hands on his hips. "Don't take any offence Mr. Perfect but not everybody wants you."

Quinnton rolled his eyes. "Sure thing heartbreaker." Quinnton mocked him calling his bluff and ruffled his brown hair.

Kurt squeaked pushing his hand away. "Do you want to die?" Kurt asked glaring at him. Quinnton chuckled but didn't said anything. "So are you free? Cause I'm going to have a party in my uncles house. There're going to be some gleeks and other students from school."

"Are there going to be some alcohol?" Quinnton asked. Kurt nodded his head.

"I'm in. But I need your help."

XXX

**New year party**

Santiago's P.O.V

Santiago looked around seeing students from his school and some people he didn't know. He threw his head back laughing seeing as shy gleeks were mingling with drunk popular ones. Brittany sitting on Artie's lap nibbling his ear while Artie's cheeks went crimson. Mike and Tina slow dancing to the rap song. Mercedes is laughing and trying to drink at the same time with Kurt. Bodies are mixed together as sweat keeps cascading down students cheeks.

Santiago saw Rachel walking to him."Hey, stranger." Rachel's eyes shone with mirth as her lips corners stretched until they touched her brown eyes. She threw her hands around his neck making him laugh in her embrace.

Santiago cringed when she jumped trying to wrap her tiny legs around him."Whoa." He chuckled putting his hands on her ass and lifting her up.

Like koala wrapped herself on Santiago she pecked his cheek sloppily."I love you." She muttered making Santiago laugh."You're the best gay friend a girl would ever ask."

"Okay, now get off of me." He said when she kept mumbling I love you's.

"You're so cool and awesome and I love you. It's so cool that you gropping my ass and are disgusted by it... It's so awesome. I love you my gay bear." She rambled squeezing his neck more tighter.

He groaned playful. "Okay,tiny, get the fuck off."

"But you're warm." She whined.

He rolled his eyes. "You're getting on my nerves."

"I looooveee youuu." She sang before releasing him from her death grip. Santiago put his tan hands in his jean's pockets when she safely got off of him.

"How much did you drank?" Santiago asked steadying her when she stumbled to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Pff... I didn't drank." She denailed."Why would I?" Rachel asked."It's not like I can't. It's a party!" She screamed trying dash away from him but he just tightened his hold. He sighed seeing her like this.

Quinnton's P.O.V.

The party wasn't boring. He laughed seeing Tina blushing when she danced with Mike. Then he saw how Kurt and Mercedes were laughing. And then he saw Santiago's arm around Rachel's waist and his smile pang of jealous hit him. He wanted to be this affectionately with Santiago. But, no... That boy doesn't like him, he's straight so now Quinnton is all alone drinking his pain away.

"Quinnton." Puck called. Quinnton looked at him. "What's up with you?" asked Noah.

"Nothing." Quinnton said.

"There are so many beautiful chicks out hete and you here all alone!" Puck practically shouted over the loud music.

"So...?" Quinnton raised his eyebrows puffing away his hair from his eyes.

"So...This is a party, bro, you should make a move on them." Puck said. "Maybe you'll be lucky and get a girl to your bed."

Quinnton rolled his eyes crossing his arms over his chest. "Whatever."

"No, really what's up?" Noah asked.

is Quinnton gay or not? This doesn't leave his mind alone. He knows he's likes Santiago so does that make him gay? Quinnton had few girls but they didn't made him feel like Santiago. That may sound cliché but it's true. Those girls didn't turn him on. Of course he find them attractive and beautiful he likes to watch them but he isn't leering at them. When his hand finds his dick he doesn't imagine girls while he's stroking his length.

Santiago is on his mind 24/7. When he showers, when he eats, when he watchs tv, when he sleeps. His dreams, fantasies, everything just about Santiago. So, does this makes him gay? maybe he's only attractive to Santiago. Maybe Santiago is like some soul mate to him and he stuck loving him forever. How pathetic is that?

And maybe he only needs to talk with someone. He knows he can't say this to his parents. He doesn't exactly has close relatives. And friends? Not so much either.

"Puck." Quinnton called him. This is it. He's going to finally admit.

"Uh?" Noah looked at him waiting for him to speak. Quinnton grabbed Noah's arm. He tugged it until Noah finally started to follow him. "Umm... Quinnton?"

"I have to tell you something." Quinnton said walking towards some door. His shaky hand reached the knob he turned it down and pushed the doors open. Quinnton quickly turned the light on.

They walked in some bedroom. Quinnton bit his cheek's inside. When Noah walked in he quickly shut the door and ran his fingers through his short hair. Quinnton's eyes ran around room. His eyes found glass doors and he looked through them.

"You're starting to give me creeps, dude, what's up?" Noah asked lazily plopping down on the bed.

The knob in Quinnton's throat made it harder and his mind gone crazy, telling him it's a bad idea.

" I think I'm gay." Quinnton blurt out and looked at Noah but he just looked at him with blank stare. "Puck, I think I'm gay." He said a little louder waiting for the blow.

"And I'm straight." Puck said sounding bored already.

"You aren't going to freak out?" Quinnton asked starting to feel relief.

"Dude, everybody knows you're gay." Noah said and Quinnton looked at him, fear filling his eyes. "I was joking." Puck said Quinnton stalked closer to him. "OW!" Puck whined when Quinnton hit his shoulder.

"Jerk." Quinnton breathed finally.

"That was funny." Puck laughed to himself.

"Fuck you." Quinnton muttered.

And Noah smiled turned in that one devilish smile of his. "I think Lopez is more your type." Noah said wiggling his eyebrows. Quinnton was ready to strangle Puck but then his words filled his brain.

"What do you mean Lopez?" He squeaked his eyes darting anywhere but Noah.

"Oh, c'mon, don't tell me you don't have a boner for him." Noah folded his arms over his chest. " You two have too much sexual tension to ignore it."

"Did Santiago ever told you something?" Quinnton asked.

"He tells me everything." Noah said.

Quinnton eyes darted to other objects he squinted his eyes looking at a lamp on the nightstand. "Do you know why are we fighting for?"

"He wanted to be captain and had a plan you , kick him out off the team, everybody knows that." Puck said."Look, it's a party and I'm starting to get sober. We should talk later. Now it's a party." Noah said standing up from the bed.

"Noah." Quinnton said.

"Quinnton, it's party, go drink some shit, dance with some sluts and go fuck some boy, forget everything we can talk tomorrow or something." Puck patted his shoulder going through the door.

"Idiot." Quinnton muttered. He brought his hands to his eyes he rubbed the heels of his palms to them softly sighing.

Quinnton needed cold air. The alcohol making his mind fuck up. The room spun as he walked away from everything. Away from horny teenagers, away from his stupid life. He found a balcony. Quinnton is in awe with the place Kurt's uncle is living. The first time he stepped into the apartment his jaw hit the floor. The huge apartment decorated in such a modern way. But when he slide the door to the side. His breath hitched. The lights of street lamps dancing in the night. He could see all town from here. Okay, he couldn't. But half of it he saw and it was so freaking... Beautiful. If only he knew where the fuck is his phone he would take a selfie.

The cold air touched his skin making goosebumps appear on his skin. Stupid half sleeves shirt he's wearing today. He knows it's a fucking winter but after few drinks his skin starting to burn. Right now he feels hot and cold at the same time.

The balcony door slide to the side making Quinnton tense when he heard footsteps coming his way.

"Quinnton." He heard a soft mutter. He turned around seeing Santiago standing there with two beers in his hands. The bad boy grinned lopsided at him his drunk eyes shining with mirth. Santiago held beer for him. Quinnton chewed the inside of his cheek looking from the bottle to brown eyes. He sighed, letting out a shaky breath. He lifted his hand reaching for the bottle his freezing hands trembling. Quinnton shot a small smile at Santiago nodding his head in appreciation.

"What are you doing here?" Santiago muttered. "I mean, all alone." The latino said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Enjoying the view." Quinnton said turning around again.

"Yeah, it's nice." Santiago said. "That strip bar lights really makes this place unique." Santiago chuckled taking few small steps towards him into his personal space. Santiago put his elbows on the railing bending as his eyes followed few cars driving down there. Quinnton looked at the side of his face still being silent. Santiago lifted the bottle to his lips and Quinnton couldn't help himself. He licked his lips in trans seeing them wrapped around the bottle cap. He stared at them his crazy drunk mind bringing the feeling of how they felt sliding between his. He shivered thinking how he could take a step, wrap his hands around Santiago's neck and bring his face closer to his, pushing his lips towards Santiago's slighty chapped ones.

"What the fuck did you drank." Quinnton asked.

"Rachel mixed something." Santiago slurred.

"How are you?" Quinnton asked trying to distract himself while he read tag on the bottle.

"Good." Santiago said. Quinnton raised his eyebrows."Bad. Shittiest year of my life." Santiago admited. Quinnton opened his lips ready to ask why but Santiago cut him. "How are you?" Santiago asked.

Quinnton licked his lips, swallowing, his teeth catching the flesh of his cheek's inside. "Good." He finally said. Now Santiago looked at him, squinting his eyes. 'Bullshit' the boy mouthed. "Bad. Shittiest year of my life." Quinnton repeated Santiago's words.

Santiago smiled the corners of his lips turning up but his eyes flashing with saddnes. "Why's that?" Santiago asked.

"Because of the mistakes." Quinnton looked forward not meeting Santiago's eyes. He saw from the corners of his eyes Santiago moving but when he looked at him he was startled seeing Santiago so close him. He took a big breath trying to set his face into indifferent. His stupid heart starting to marching in his chest making the blood rush to his cheeks and make his body warm. He clenched his jaw. Is Santiago playing with him? Santiago knows what Quinnton feels for him so why does he do that, why does he drive him crazy? The brain betraying him making his eyes look down to Santiago's. The worst enemy of Quinnton's is his body right now. He leaned his body closer to Santiago's.

"Quinnton." Santiago muttered. Quinnton shook his head clearing the fog from the inside of his brain. Traitor, that what is his body. Without thinking he lifted his hand to Santiago's. He wanted to reach and touch him but in the last minute he stopped himself. What the hell is he thinking?

"Fuck this." Santiago angrily snapped. Quinnton furrowed his eyebrows, maybe Santiago got crazy. "If you're going to try kick my ass I will kill you." Santiago said and Quinnton couldn't help just raise his eyebrows.

"Wha-...Mmm..." The lips on his shut him up. He gasped feeling electric run down all over his body, filling every fucking cell inside him. What an idiot he would be to not welcome Santiago's lips. The kiss slow but sloppy, it drove his mind crazy. It's like the world stopped but his mind ran a marathon thinking about everything. Quinnton put his hand on the behind Santiago's neck. The taste so bittersweet. He licked Santiago lower lip desperately asking for permission. When Santiago parted his lips he didn't waste a second shoving his tongue inside the bad boy's mouth. His other hand automatically drove to Santiago's cheek. He traced Santiago's face with his thumb line by line mapping his skin. His chest heaving as his lungs asking for air. Stupid, stupid, stupid lungs. If he could Qiunnton would kiss Santiago's lips all the time, seconds, hours, it wouldn't matter to him, because that, that was the best feeling. As they pulled away Quinnton tried not to show the effect Santaigo had on him. Quinnton stepped away from him his mind still dizzy. He bit his cheek's inside watching Santiago eyes looking for regret in them. Surprised. That what he felt when he didn't find regret nor disgust . Not like the first time. Right now Santiago eyes were filled with some unknown language that Quinnton couldn't understand. He remembers how rage looked in them, how happiness and sadness looked inside them but this, this was something new.

"What was that?" Quinnton asked. He so fucking confused. He kissed him back once then he acts like some ass now he kiss him again and Quinnton doesn't know what's coming next. He's patiently waiting for a hit. For something. But Santiago just looks at him-with that look- filled with something that Quinnton doesn't understand but which makes his breath hitch.

"Nothing." Santiago shook his head.

Quinnton clenched his fist. Suddenly he quickly hit Santiago's chest with his knuckles. "Fuck you." Quinnton says because he doesn't know what else to say. That mind play is so fucking annoying."Tell me what the fuck was that." Quinnton demanded.

Santiago hissed through his teeth rubbing his chest over the sweeter, Quinnton give him as Christmas present he knew he said he's going to burn his eyebrows but it's nice and warm. Also he was forgive because he brought him a game on the console. "Nothing." His thick black eyebrows were furrowed.

"You know what? I don't get you. Why the fuck did you done that? I like you, you know that. So why the fuck you have to do this to me?" Quinnton asked raising his voice. "Is this a fucking gam-" Again the Latino shut him the hell up by planting a kiss on his lips.

"I'm so fucking drunk." Santiago laughed his breath hitting Quinnton's lips making them tingle. This made Quinnton back off, the anger filled his mind as he saw red.

"FUCK YOU!" Quinnton shouted. Quinnton lets out fog forming from the air out of his lips."Fuck you." He says his voice now strong. He turned around and started to walk he heard his name had been called but he walked away not turning around.

He's going to do anything to forget Santiago. Fuck him, if he thinks he can play with him. Fuck him. Santiago maybe created the game but Quinnton's going to win it.

Quinnton lazily draped on the couch, he watched people dancing and chatting. Soon he felt someone sitting down next to him. He idly lifted his head seeing a sunshine next to him. Blonde hair beauty smiled at him and Quinnton smiled sadly back at her.

"Dance with me." Brittany said. Quinnton shook his head. She pouted and he laughed. She looked like some kid, so innocent, so beautiful, so funny. She wrapped her slim fingers around his wrist standing up and tugging him too.

He's going to do what Noah said. He's going to drink his ass off, he's going to dance till he can't feel his legs and then he's going to find someone to fuck. He wrapped his arms around Brittany's waist flushing their bodies together.

It's the last year he's inlove with Santiago. Next year he's going to forget him for real this time. Fuck him.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter. If you find some mistakes or something that doesn't make sense please tell me! Also if you think something doesn't flow with this story tell me. I really want to know what you think! <strong>


End file.
